Je ne lâcherai pas cette main
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Heiji et Kazuha vont supporter un de leur camarade de cours lors d'un match de Baseball...Mais à la fin de la rencontre, la foule devient intenable, Heiji et Kazuha serontils séparés par la cohue !


**Je ne lâcherai pas cette main…**

Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous devant l'arrêt de bus qui devait nous emmener au stade, voir un match de baseball.

Ce n'était pas les Hanshins qui jouaient leur titre, loin de la. Juste parce qu'un de nos camarades de classe devait y jouer sa première sélection en équipe semi professionnelle. Alors on avait décidé d'aller l'encourager.

Elle m'avait rejoint cinq minutes après mon arrivée, j'avais laissé passer deux bus en l'attendant. S'ensuivit une sempiternelle dispute sur son retard : _« Tu parles d'une ponctualité… » « Dis donc, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et puis y'a pas vraiment d'horaire pour y aller ! » « Bien sûr qu'il y en a un ! J'ai pas envie de faire la queue pour acheter nos places ! » « Tu n'avais qu'à les réserver ! » « Aho ! c'est un match semi-pro ! Y'a pas de réservation pour ce genre de rencontre ! »_

Heureusement qu'un bus s'arrêta à ce moment-là, sinon nous aurions fini par rentrer chez nous, encore énervés.

Nous montâmes précipitamment, et nous installâmes sur une banquette libre. Le trajet se passa en silence, et quand nous arrivâmes devant le stade, une queue d'un quart d'heure nous attendait, comme pour confirmer mes dires.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais…

- Fiches-moi la paix, Monsieur-j'ai-toujours-raison ! Tiens, regarde, il y a Sayako là-bas. On a qu'à s'incruster… !

Elle fit signe à notre amie, et comble de chance, son plan marcha. Trois minutes plus tard et nos places en main, nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte des gradins. Sayako nous accompagnait avec une autre de nos amies, Ryôko, et bientôt je me retrouvais au beau milieu d'un pépiement de donzelles qui semblaient ne pas s'être revues depuis dix ans, alors qu'elles s'étaient quittées la veille en sortant des cours…

Finalement, le début du match commença. Je quittai les filles pour aller acheter des boissons et de quoi grignoter, et quand je revins, je me retrouvai au beau milieu d'une cacophonie de cris de guerre : _« Vas-y Nichiwa-kun ! Tu vas les massacrer ! » « Fais nous un home-run ! » « Nichiwa-kun, le futur batteur au bras d'or du Kansai ! Ouais ! »_

Visiblement, je ne leur avais pas manqué, et leur concert d'encouragement ne passait pas inaperçu au milieu d'une foule pourtant nombreuse pour un match de cette catégorie.

Je posais la question à l'un de mes voisins de gradin, quant à savoir pourquoi il y avait autant de monde pour un match assez relatif.

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Le numéro 1 de Ohgane, Inoa, est ici ! Il est dans les tribunes VIP qui sont en bas !

Je commençais à comprendre… Les filles devaient certainement être au courant, et venaient plus dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le jeune prodige de Baseball plutôt que pour notre pauvre ami… Kazuha m'avait-elle pris en traître pour aller voir ce jeune fringuant ? Je repensais au match au Kôshien qui nous l'avait fait connaître par son jeu plutôt renversant, je devais l'admettre… Mais rapidement, l'affaire avec le petit Kudô s'imposa. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'observer son jeu et ses capacités à leur plein degré.

Nous suivîmes le match de très près. Bien entendu, j'encourageais autant mon ami Nichiwa dès qu'il était sur le terrain. Il s'en était très bien sorti sur la 3ème base, mais son jeu manquait encore de piquant. _« Un peu plus de nerfs, voyons ! Ils ne demandent qu'à te bouffer la balle, en face ! »_

A la fin du match, les filles sautèrent littéralement de joie quand l'équipe de Nichiwa réussit à ramener le score et à éviter les prolongations. Ils l'avaient échappé belle !

Au final, le match avait été plaisant et le suspens à son comble. Nichiwa avait pris du mordant pendant les passes, et son équipe avait su tirer son épingle du jeu en évitant les pièges adverses.

Sayako et Ryôko voulurent rejoindre Nichiwa pour le féliciter.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser, intervins-je.

- Pourquoi ça ? me demanda Ryôko.

- Eh bien, à mon avis, il doit préférer se reposer et être avec sa famille. Et je présume que les sélectionneurs doivent déjà l'assaillir de questions, en plus des quelques journalistes que j'ai vu traîner près des vestiaires tout à l'heure…

- Pff… Tu dis n'importe quoi, Hattori. T'es tout simplement jaloux, voilà tout !

Sayako me tirait une tête de bonne femme grondant un gamin de quatre ans. Je soupirai et haussai les épaules.

- Fais comme tu le sens. En tout cas, hors de question que j'aille l'ennuyer maintenant quand je peux le voir demain pour le féliciter. Je te garantis qu'il apprécierait mieux que tu ailles le voir demain, ça lui fera une agréable surprise…

Mais elle emmenait déjà Ryôko et Kazuha.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi Kazuha !

- Bah… Tant qu'à faire…

- Vous vous foutriez pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ! Ca serait pas plutôt Inao qui vous intéresserait ?

Elles se regardèrent subrepticement et se mirent à rougir d'indignation faussée.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ! On est venu pour Nichiwa !

- Ouais, d'abord !

- Et puis, qui t'as dit qu'Inao était là !

- Ca faisait la une de tous les journaux, mentis-je contre moi.

Je n'appréciais pas leur mauvaise foi, surtout quand elle venait aussi effrontément. Et plus que tout, je n'aimais vraiment pas voir Kazuha me mener en bateau. Elle savait que je détestais ça, et qu'elle échouait neuf fois sur dix à ce petit jeu avec moi.

- Quand bien même ça serait le cas, me répondit cette dernière, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'es pas plutôt content ? On va rencontrer une future grande vedette du Baseball !

_« C'est toi qui le dis »_ mais je me gardais bien de le lui répéter à voix haute. Et je dus les suivre à contrecœur.

On venait de quitter les gradins et le couloir où nous venions de pénétrer commençait à se remplir de monde. Peu à peu, nous nous retrouvâmes mêlé à la foule.

- Kazuha, reste près de moi, j'ai pas envie de te perdre.

- Ca va, je suis plus une gamine !

- Idiote, c'est pas que pour ça !

Je l'avais prévenue, et pourtant cette idiote de fille n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Deux grands types balaises s'étaient incrustés entre nous, et l'appréhension qui me compressait la poitrine éclata quand surgirent plusieurs cris hystériques.

- Il est là ! Vite !

- Attendez ! Inaoooo !

Un mouvement de force se produisit, et la masse informe des spectateurs regagnant les sorties se transforma en bloc compact de corps et de jambes. Kazuha poussa un léger cri, aspirée par la foule qui se dirigeait du côté opposé où nous allions.

- Heiji !

- Kazuha !

Je l'appelai vainement. Tournant la tête pour voir où étaient les deux autres filles, je constatai avec effarement qu'elles se retrouvaient elles aussi coincées et écrasées par les corps grouillants et criants.

- Heiji !

Kazuha me ramena à la réalité et je bataillai ferme pour la rejoindre, donnant du coude et des épaules pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

- Kazuha !

Elle semblait étouffer, et je cherchais encore un moyen de nous sortir de là quand elle tendit son bras vers moi. D'un geste démesuré, je m'élançai alors, et attrapai sa main. Elle était légèrement humide à cause de la peur mais tiède et ferme. Elle s'agrippa à la mienne, et d'un brusque effort, je la tirai vers moi.

Je réussi à me coller contre un des larges pylônes du couloir, et pendant que la foule se divisait en deux pour éviter l'obstacle, je faisais tout pour garder ma position. Kazuha parvint difficilement à débloquer un passage et tandis que je l'attirai à moi, elle se pelotonna contre mon torse.

- Heiji… !

Précairement à l'abri derrière notre colonne d'acier, nous tentions de maintenir notre équilibre, sans cesse dérangés par des coups de coudes, d'épaules ou de pieds.

Je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne, tenue contre moi, et je la sentais trembler de peur. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Mes muscles étaient comme tétanisés, ils se refusaient à la laisser se faire happer par ce flot d'êtres humains. Je ne pensais plus à Sayako et Ryôko, ni même à Inoa ou Nichiwa. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu : je ne sentais même plus les coups pilonner mes épaules. Toutes mes pensées étaient fixées sur le moment où je tenais déjà cette main, suspendu au dessus du vide, sur une île de sirènes tueuses.

_« Je ne lâcherai pas cette main. »_

C'était plus une confirmation qu'un souhait. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais la libérer. Je revivais cette situation, qui relevait à la fois du rêve et du cauchemar. Pourquoi pensais-je à cela en ce moment !

Je devais la protéger. Rien d'autre ne devait importer.

_« Je ne lâcherai pas cette main ! »_

- Heiji ! Tu me fais mal !

Je sortis brusquement de mon rêve, et réalisai que la foule avait considérablement diminué. Je sentais la main de Kazuha trembler dans la mienne, mais plus de peur. Elle me dévisageait en rougissant.

- Lâche-moi ou je ne sentirai plus mes phalanges pendant des semaines…

- Je… Je suis désolé. Tu n'as rien ?

Je finis par lâcher cette main qui m'avait renvoyé quelques mois plus tôt sur l'île de Bikunijima. Au jour où Kazuha avait gravé son attachement pour moi d'une manière que je n'oublierai jamais.

- Ca va aller… J'ai plus mal à la main qu'autre part… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me serrer si fort ? J'ai cru que tu voulais me broyer les os !

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes au milieu de ces fous. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles ?

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose de désagréable, je le sentis dans sa manière de gonfler ses joues et de me regarder, mais finalement, elle n'en fit rien.

- Oui, tu avais raison. Merci de m'avoir retenue.

Elle rougissait, et je crois bien que moi aussi, parce qu'à ce moment-là, mes yeux fixèrent un panneau d'affichage sur ma gauche.

- Au fait, où sont Sayako et Ryôko !

Notre petit moment rien qu'à nous fut chassé de manière bien rude.

- Je crois qu'elles ont été trimballées jusqu'à leur idole. En tout cas, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sayako, elle agrippait Ryôko par la manche et l'emmenait dans cette direction.

Je désignai le fond du couloir, et nous décidâmes d'aller les chercher. Il se faisait tard, et j'avais un entraînement de Kendo dans la soirée.

Nous les trouvâmes devant les vestiaires des joueurs, en train de pleurer devant un vigile qui leur refusait l'accès.

- Mais on est dans sa classe ! tempêtait Sayako.

- Désolé, mais je vous le répète, il est interdit aux femmes de pénétrer ces vestiaires !

- S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Le vigile allait soutenir plus fortement sa réponse, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

- Allez, les filles, on se rentre, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! On le verra demain, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Elles boudèrent tandis que nous remontions le couloir.

- Alors, vous avez pu voir Inoa ? demanda Kazuha.

- Non, pesta Ryôko. Avant même qu'on arrive devant les loges, il était déjà parti rejoindre la voiture de son manager.

- Oui, un grand type châtain qui n'avait pas l'air commode… Et en plus de ça, je suis couverte de bleus !

- Moi aussi, fit Ryôko.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit… Vos n'avez eu que ce que vous méritez !

- Arrête de faire ton crâneur, Heiji !

Kazuha me colla une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Aillleuh ! Fais gaffe ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie !

- Hein ! Parce que tu appelles ça « _sauver la vie_ » ? Tu m'as tué la main, sombre crétin !

- Qui traîtes-tu de sombre crétin ! Tu t'es pas vue, jeune écervelée qui part en vadrouille au milieu d'une foule en furie !

- … !

Je retrouvai bien là mon amie d'enfance, prête à chipoter pour un rien, et qui ne voulait surtout pas admettre devant ses amies qu'elle pouvait dépendre de moi… !

Vraiment, la prochaine fois, je ne lâcherai pas cette main !

Kessy

11 Décembre 2005


End file.
